Strawberry Nail Polish Remover
by Neitzarr
Summary: AU!Highschool. Moving wasn't always so bad. Transgendered!Axel Cutie!Roxas


**Title:** Strawberry Nailpolish Remover  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Kingdom Hearts  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> AkuRoku  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU!Highschool. Moving wasn't always so bad. Transgendered!Axel Cutie!Roxas

**Notes:**So hi. Yeah new story after a few or so years. Enjoy the sappiness of this. MTF = Male to Female.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own the characters, just the idea. 

* * *

><p>When I moved to Destiny Islands, I was not expecting anything big; nothing huge or gigantic or out of the blue or anything at all. Nothing like a school that actually liked my weird artistic ways and a tall hot redheaded MTF.<p>

How sorely was I mistaken.  
><strong><br>**_**28**__**th **__** December 2010**_

"Ugh. I do not want." I grumbled stepping off the plane and into the terminal of flight 1308, a flight direct from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands.

"Destiny my ass. This was not destiny." I continued grumbling as we (my fathers and younger sisters) walked through to customs. Yeah airports aren't glamorous when you actually see them. When changing countries you have to account for the fact that they have new rules and regulations and that you have to abide by them. I do not like customs. It is annoying and takes far too long to complete. I'll spare you the boring three hours it took to get through that horrendous line(s) and then get our bags before finally going out to the greeting area.

"CLOUD, CLOUD, CLOUD! ZAAAAAAAACK! OVER HERE! ME, HERE, HERRRRRRE!" The whole family turned at the sound of the screaming and then at the sound of Cloud and Zack falling to the ground as Yuffie happily tackled them and smothered them in kisses.

"YOU'RE HERE. YOU MADE IT. YOUR PLANE DIDN'T GO DOWN IN FLAMES! I'M SO HAPPY!" She yelled while now setting her sights on Kairi, Namine and myself. "OH MY GOD THEY'RE SO CUTE."

I backed up behind the girls slowly, cautiously, attempting to not make any sudden movements otherwise risk the chances of being exposed to her hyper active rage of hugging. But before that could happen we were asked, by security, to move from the arrivals lane so people could get out easier and not have to step around us. Great. That was one way to gain attention. And on this small island it was hard not to. I had heard the population was only around one thousand people. Not many. I had been hoping to find some teenagers in all of this. But I wasn't so sure I would find anyone who was into my…tastes in other humans.

Oh calm down I'm not a cannibal, I mean my sexual preference.

Since I was a little kid, I knew I was gay. I didn't know what being gay meant back then but I knew that when I was tumbling around with boys it was much more fun than kissing girls in the game 'Kiss Chasey'. My parents didn't care, why would they? They were gay themselves.

Cloud and Zack Fair-Strife had known each other for twenty years. They each had been best friends for fifteen years and fuck buddies for five. They at some point came to a mutual agreement that they should stop that and remain faithful to their girlfriend/boyfriend. When Cloud found his girlfriend was actually preggers he made the decision to settle down with her, but they both refused to marry. I popped out, and then a few years later she popped out another two kids, twins, one who looked like her and the other who had the same facial shape but hair and eyes of Daddy C. After a while Mummy Dearest got sick of home life and left to literally go join the circus. By the time this had gone down it had been another five years and Zack had long ago left his boyfriend and made it clear to Daddy C that all he wanted (for Christmas) was him. So when Mummy Dearest left…

And that's how they became them.

And getting back on the track of me.

So I had had a boyfriend or two and they had been good to me, but they weren't what I was looking for. A.k.a a good fuck. So what, I was just eighteen didn't mean I had been innocent until then. Just because I wasn't of legal age in that country didn't mean I abided by rules all the time.

And now we leave the back story and move onto what's happening in the present.

So I'm skipping everything from when we moved in, to when we went shopping for school supplies, and the shopping for more underwear. We're gonna skip that and never speak of it again. Okay?

So summer past in a boring manner. All that there were to see was a bunch of boring kids on the boring block who were all younger then me. Except one, who looked like he was in 'da hood'. He was tall, wore a black coat with a hood and just sat out front his house, across from ours, reading the whole day. Occasionally, someone would approach him and they would converse for a while before the other left. I never worked up the courage to go over there and talk to find out what he was actually doing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>7<em>_th__ February 2011_**

Then school came around. I was all prepped on the first day, ready to go, big smile and happy skip in my step at the thought of being let loose to do art everywhere. I had gotten my preferred subjects: Art, media, textiles, theatre and ugh. English. Which was compulsory. Stupid English. But the rest of my day would be filled to the brim with arts of many sorts.

Textiles was the one that always confused people. They always thought that because he was a boy, that would be the subject to avoid if not wanting to be immediately condemned for being gay. Like I cared. I was gay and proud.

Though I must say, what I got I was not expecting. The moment, the second, the instant I got into school I was assaulted by the vibes of others. Not unhappy and brooding like most teens, but gay vibes from _everywhere_, like in the sense of being happy and being into guys/girls of the same gender as yourself. Then again, it may have been the canoodling couples who were happily smooshed together in corners, under trees or on a bench. There was one particularly sickening couple to look at who were giving each other Eskimo kisses.

"Oh yeah. Did we choose the right school for him or what?" Dad #2 (Zack) jumped enthusiastically around looking at everything, I think he was speaking also in the sense of the art around the place. There was loads. Like, walls were covered in paints and other various objects stuck out from it, causing quite a running hazard and trees that even had objects hanging from them. This would be wicked.

I was taken to the front office and told that even though I was new and blah blah blah stuff about not knowing my way around, they would not assign me a guide because they always felt that there was a sense of accomplishment when it was done on your own and in this case it was finding the classroom. On time. Without losing yourself in the crowd. Though I was given a map and a week worth of not getting detentions for being late.

So while being screwed, I was going to have lots of fun. I said bye to the DD (Duo Dads) and started walking into the woods.

I walked down the halls, head down looking at the map and at my feet, occasionally looking up so I wouldn't fall down the small amounts of steps. Looking at the ground had its advantages, like: I didn't have to look at anyone, or make eye contact, but I also got to see what sort of people walked around here and what they were like by looking at their shoes. I laughed as a pair of platforms and some high-heeled strappy sparkly shoes walked by me, just as there was a subtle groping of my buttocks. And then, a nail file dropped. I stopped short and crouched down to pick it up for Sparkly Heels. Not knowing that this nail file had just changed my life.

Upon looking up I was not greeted with the looks of a bottle blonde and cronies. No, I was greeted with a mop of carefully arranged bright red hair and the most stunning eyes I had ever witnessed. But something was off. And that something became clear when we stood up fully. Strappy Heels was tall. Very tall. More than a head taller than me in heels. And s/he was just...woah! Just woah! I have no other words to describe the amount of attraction I felt for this person.

"Thanks cutie." S/he giggled and leaned down, kissing me on the cheek before giggling again and rushing off with his/her friend.

I stood there like I had been turned to stone, not noticing anyone or anything around me, until the late bell rang of course and I had to run to class.

I found out (while being introduced in front of the class) that they were in all my classes that day. I was not complaining, except for the fact of not being able to sit next to them once. It seemed they were very exclusive. You couldn't go near them without someone casually calling you away, 'oh Roxas, lemme show you this or that' 'hey Roxas, come learn what this does...'

And others just glared at me. One kid shoved me in the hall, and I was completely clueless as to why. (Later I found out everyone was jealous and that I was lucky to be kissed in the first place; s/he was very picky.)

The end of the day came as a relief as I hadn't been allowed to raid the art cupboards or look around the sewing machines or even explore the costume cupboard. And to top it off the last period was English. Booooooring.

I sat in the parking lot and waited for one of the DDs to arrive in our lovely minivan. As if I had already not made any friends, this would be the icing on the cake. At least once I found my way around I could catch the bus or something.

A few weeks passed in this manner, this manner meaning, alone. I wasn't Mister Anti-Social or anything, but I just hadn't found the right group of people to hang with. There was a way the groups worked (as there was everywhere) but I just didn't know how yet.

As I sat on the curb, once more, waiting for the minivan to show, I had a particularly annoying piece of work to carry home. I did not want to catch the bus. There was a small shove in my back and I turned around to yell but instead was met face to shoe with Mister/Misses Sparkly Heels. They grinned down at me, those lovely eyes had been outlined in black liner and s/he looked divine.

We hadn't spoken again for the whole time I had been there. Aka three weeks. Almost a month now. And then suddenly here s/he was.

"Hey cutie." S/he used the name from before. I was puzzled for a moment still though, me? Seriously?

"Hey Sparkly Heels." I grinned right back up before standing up and observing her/him from a different height, even though I had nothing on them. S/he was still grinning at something I was yet to understand. But would find out about in a month or so.

"Axel darling, no need for nicknames when I don't know your real one..." S/he trailed off hopefully, smirking at me now. I chuckled and bowed slightly before introducing myself.

"Roxas Fair-Strife at your service m'lady." I joked as s/he fluttered her eyes at me and giggled. It wasn't a weird giggle where you know for certain that this was a guy, but it wasn't a completely girly giggle where they try too hard. It was freakin' perfect.

"Oh goody, I do hope to use this service when I can." S/he laughed and I spoke again, just talking myself up or showing off I didn't know. "Well, it shall be there when you need it."

"How about now when I ask you for your email?" They asked very forwardly. I laughed and bowed again, "but of course m'lady."

S/he pulled out an iPod touch and pressed a few buttons. I took delight in noting that while s/he was all made up, s/he didn't have fake nails, but rather green chipped polish. It was then shoved in my face and I was forced (not that I wasn't willing) to enter all my information. Who I was, where I lived, my phone number as well as my email.

"I feel like I've been cheated now." I commented when I hand him/her back the iPod Touch (which had been, punningly enough, named Janet Wisse). S/he looked puzzled as I explained, "You now know everything about me, well my living info and I know nothing but your name. Cheated I tell you."

I was very happy to find I got a full on laugh out of him/her. S/he looked back down at me and took my hand.

"You, m'dear, have earned yourself some one on one Axel time. You, me and a bottle of rum. Well actually I'd prefer some water or a milkshake. Yeeeeah milkshakes sounds geeewd Now get your phone out so I can call you." I did so and when s/he called I let it ring until s/he said "aren't you going to get that?"

I laughed and picked up, faking innocent as to who it was. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hiiiii this is Marjory from Sealand Seafoods, we're just callin' to say your shipment of scallops is in. And they're moving with the motion of the ocean, so catch that Hawaiian rollercoaster ride." I laughed before replying, "Oh sorry this is QANTUS and we're afraid to say that your fish has no peanut butter sammich. I repeat no peanut butter. Only tuna."

"I love that film with a passion of a thousand burning suns." S/he sighed happily and looked hopefully over at me. I returned a grin, "I concur. It is amazing and magical."

"You just get more and more awesome with the information I find out about you." At this s/he blushed slightly and stood up. "Anyway I best be going. You had better call me before I call you." With a wink they were gone. I looked behind me and watched them walk away. Damn. That was fine. I whipped out my phone and saved the number before calling it.

"You wanted me to call before you did?"

S/he just laughed. I could tell my phone bill would be high this month. 

* * *

><p>A month later after that talk with Axel (three months of living on Destiny Islands) we had become rather good friends. As in I now had someone to sit with in class, at lunch and hang with after school. Okay, we were really good friends and I was wishing we were really good friends with benefits but alas, our friendship had not extended that far yet.<p>

"Heeeeeey babycakes," I greeted as I sat down under the tree next to Axel and Demyx, who were currently looking at me giggling before whispering again. "Well fine if you're gonna be like that," I huffed as I stood up, just as Axel grabbed onto my leg and pulled me back down before plopping her head in my lap.

Of course in those three months we had talked. About what you ask, well everything and anything while nothing was actually told. Except that one time we actually had a Dee an' Em. That was _really_ deep and meaningful.

We spoke of us in terms of sexuality and how she wanted to be perceived as a person. Axel, which was actually her given name as a boy, but she had liked it so much she wanted to keep it, to honour her parents in her changeover. At age thirteen she had discovered after a dare, that wearing dresses and skirts was more fun than pants and shorts; and also that make up was a lot of fun; and heels, they were amazing. So when he was fourteen he became a she when they moved out to Destiny Islands in 2006 and she had a chance of a new identity. The school was fine with it and had no qualms over how the students dressed just as long as it was practical for classes that day. Except shoes. Shoes had to be closed toe and...I'm getting off track.

We both established that we were interested in men and that there was someone who had caught our eye. I only hope we were talking about each other.

After that it wasn't awkward or weird, or anything. In fact it got better, as in the way the flirting got more so. We had flirted before in ways that made no sense to others, but it did to us. At least I hope it was flirting. I hadn't taken an interest in any one like I had in Axel. She was just more and more amazing with each passing day.

And her head was currently in my lap. And she was talking to me. And I wasn't listening but zoning out and running my fingers through her hair.

"Awww you two are so cute together!" Demyx cooed in our general direction while playing his sitar. He majored in music while Axel and I majored in visual arts. We had all our classes together which I had found out after three days of school, and when we became friends I had a friend in each class. Which was great. Even though most of her friends disliked me. Mostly because I was new and had been accepted to Axel, who was like the Queen Bee, in an instant. I had been taken into her clutches and not let go.

"Ho hum?" I hummed in his direction, my hands still running through Axel's hair, she had her eyes closed and was muttering something about 'moo' and that being the new 'rawr'. I sighed happily. This was good.

Our classes were going well as well; even though we talked too much we always managed to receive reasonable grades. Except in media. I suck majorly at that theory aspect. But the practical I was doing very well. Amazingly well. I couldn't wait to actually start. Which wasn't until this terms holidays, which was in two weeks. Wicked. I couldn't wait to just slouch around the house for a week before actually starting my media assignment, photography about stereotypical gay life. Suddenly, there was a click and quite quickly, Axel was up and chasing Sora, who had taken a photo of us with Riku's high tech fancy pants camera which was now the cause of him running for his life with his boyfriend's other baby in his hands. I laughed lightly and giggled as he screamed and ran for his life.

Axel was extremely photogenic but she did not like having photos taken of her. She loved taking them herself and being the photographer for absolutely everything. So far every time we were together out of school, I had numerous of photos taken of me. I think I had my own folder on her computer. I was content and very, very happy.

* * *

><p>Four months passed and I was no longer happy and content. That was because nothing had changed. We still flirted and we still hung out more than everyone else but I wasn't sure if she actually liked me, or just flirted with me because I was there. It sucked majorly, it was like a shark being there, circling you and you knew that if you did something sudden or unexpected, it would attack and rip you to shreds.<p>

Which is kinda like what happened. But not so violent.

It was just messy. Very messy.

After that, I vowed not to get drunk again. It wasn't because of the 'my-head-is-pounding-with-hangover' mess but 'ho-my-goat-I-can't-believe-I-did-that'. It wasn't embarrassing or ugly. It was just bad and because of it, a few people, including myself, were left quite upset.

I'll be kind and rewind so you know the dealio.

It was now July thirtieth and during school holidays. Demyx had thrown a party at his house, which I found myself getting completely wasted at.

I was drunk because I had started to doubt that Axel actually liked me and that it was all just a game. Maybe it was because she could never actually like someone like me because I wasn't cool or because I wasn't a major hottie like some of the guys and girls we had fun pointing out on the street. I wasn't amazing at any of the areas we worked on in school. I had so many downfalls about myself it wasn't even funny.

The worst thing was, I was a flirty drunk with whomever I could see first. This time, it was Demyx, who turned out to be a depressing drunk and I had decided he needed to be cheered up. So I kissed him.

I kept kissing him, even when the sound of a bottle being dropped reached my ears, I just kept my eyes closed and pretended it was Axel. That was, until the real thing pulled me away from Demyx slapped the both of us in the face and proceeded to drag me away from my position on Demyx's lap.

I was quiet as she shoved me in the car. I managed to catch some of her rambling. She was going on and on about what she had just seen and how it would never happen again as long as she lived, which just puzzled my drunk mind.

"You are so fucking lucky I hadn't drunk anything yet, and that I am kind enough to drag you out here to get a fucking bottle of fucking— fuck." This was wrong. So wrong, she never swore. When I looked over to her she had tears rolling down her cheeks and I suddenly felt so immensely bad that I asked her to stop the car. She did and broke down on the wheel, sobbing and sniffing, occasionally asking what she had done wrong and how could she fix it?

This is the point where my brain went clear and I realized that this was my entire fault and that I had to fix it.

So, I kissed her. Albeit it was only her cheek, but she slowed her crying and looked up at me.

Seeing her like this disturbed me. Axel - a strong, beautiful, charming person. She always wore a brave face and nothing wriggled its nasty way under her skin or annoyed her so much that she would get angry or sad. But now, now I had reduced her to tears and a mess. As she gazed at me with those eyes I couldn't help but want to make her feel better.

"Ilikeyou. And…and not like, like-you-as-a-friend-like, but like-like-really-like. And I can't stand seeing you this way because you are the reason I keep waking up every day and you are the reason I try so hard. You are the reason I'm so happy. You are my reason for staying here at this school, for staying alive in general. And if you break down and do this then I won't know what to do because my heart will break because I'll feel like its all my fault…even though it is." I faltered as she looked at me more.

"It is your fault, you stupid head. You were freakin' kissing Demyx and I didn't want you to do that because he doesn't like you. He doesn't want you. He doesn't see you like I see you. He isn't me." She hiccupped as she spoke, her voices quivering between male and female. It was like her whole persona was breaking and the 'real boy' Axel was breaking through in all his gay pride. Then it all clicked and I figured out what would have to be done to make it up. Well one thing among others. And then I also figured that while she looked so broken and torn, she had never looked so beautiful, so I did the only thing I could think of to make her feel better in this situation. I kissed her.

If I was expecting fireworks and explosions to go off, I was (again) mistaken.

It was more like the sun imploded. The way we, after the moment of shock passing between us, grabbed desperately at each other's shoulders and or faces, the way her hands shook as her hands cupped my cheeks and the way her mouth moved against mine. It really was more like the universe imploding and being caught in one moment for me just to witness by myself. It was magically amazing.

Then, then nothing, it kept being amazing; no cop knocked on our window and told us to knock it off. No drunken people started making out against the door. No comet crashing from the sky into the car. Nothing. Just as by ourselves, being together and being semi-happy, semi-sad. But it was extremely wonderful and calming and lovely; and continually amazing and magical.

When we pulled apart, only slightly, she was looking at me with so much hope and it made my heart leap as I saw her eyes, close and she rested her forehead against mine. And we just were. We existed for each other and each other only. Just for those moments. For those minutes, we just existed in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is always appreciated <strong>

**8D**


End file.
